


Resolutions

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward Nygma is the Riddler, F/M, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: Edward Nygma pledges to himself to change for the better this new years. But a new assistant coupled with a new officer may just make that a little bit difficult
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Resolutions

He could stop killing. He had never done it before and he could get back to that, he knew it. It was going to be 1937 and he couldn’t keep being a murderer. He would continue his work, think of some more riddles, and move on from the death of Ms. Kringle.

But first, he had to meet his new assistant. They had surprised him that day at work, not telling him anything other than he would need to “play nice”. He was angry, but kept under control, shooting back a riddle with a particularly insulting answer.

“Oh, hello!” He was taken aback as the woman before him extended her hand “I’m (Y/N). Your new assistant, though from what I’ve heard, I doubt that you need one. I mean, the poor have it, the rich need it, and as do you. What is it?”

“Nothing.” He answered, and now it was her turn to be taken aback.

“Are you a fan of riddles Mr…”

“Nygma.” He filled in “Edward Nygma, and yes, I have a passion for riddles.”

“Then I think I may be better company to you than I’d originally thought.” She grinned.

“As do I.” He smiled.

“Hey,” A voice called from the door. The pair turned to look at the new officer at the door. He stood six feet tall, with blue eyes, buzz-cut brown hair, and five O’clock shadow. His uniform was already well broken in and his cocky smirk suggested that he had been working the force for many years.

“Is everything alright?” (Y/N) asked.

“I’m Jeremy. I uh, I was told to come meet the forensic scientist.” The way he said it made their skin crawl “Didn’t realize it’d be a chick. And a beautiful one on top of that.”

“Well, thank you.” (Y/N) smiled “Although, I dislike the word chick, very much and would prefer you not continue using it with me. Or names like it.”

“Sure doll.” He nodded, not truly paying attention “So, just know i’m working here now I guess. See you and point dexter around.”

“Well, he was rude.” (Y/N) huffed as he left the room.

“Very.” Edward mumbled.

“I have another one!” Edward announced joyfully as he entered the room. (Y/N) grinned, looking up from the body she was examining.

“Do tell.” She insisted.

“You will always find me in the past, I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me. What am I?” He asked as he dawned an apron and moved to join her.

“Ooo, a harder one. I’ll need some time on this.”

“You two find anything useful yet?” Both rolled their eyes in annoyance as their least favorite policeman walked in. He constantly had Edward on the edge of snapping again, his incessant flirting with (Y/N) didn’t help either.

“We’ve only just started.” Edward stated “But we will find you when we do.”

“Got anything for me sweet cheeks?” He asked, completely ignoring his previous answer.

“History!” She blurted excitedly.

“What?” Jeremy asked.

“Correct.” Edward stated.

“I told you I was good at riddles.” She beamed.

“You two need help.” Jeremy stated “I don’t know about him but I sure can be a help to you doll.”

“If you could keep a ten foot radius between us at all times, I would appreciate that.” She sneered.

“You’ll change your tune doll. Soon too.” He insisted with a smirk before walking out.

“I hope to see you tomorrow as well.” (Y/N) stated. Edward left quickly, trying not to show the redness of his cheeks. But his endeavor out of the station was short, as he realized he’d forgotten nearly everything. She had that kind of affect on him. He was a few steps away from the door when he heard it. A whimper followed by the sounds of a struggle.

“Get away from me!” She demanded but he could hear that nothing of the sort was happening. It was (Y/N), he could tell; he knew her voice all too well.

“I told you I’d make you change your tune doll.” Jeremy stated “And one way or the other, I’m gonna get what I want.”

“Fuck you Jeremy!” She yelled. There was the sound of a thud, a grunt, and then she came bursting around the corner. Her sweater was only half on, and a shoulder of her top was pulled down. She bumped smack into Edward on her way out.

“Ed?” She asked in confusion. He looked scared, scared for her and scared of what he felt like doing to the policeman in the other room.

“Little bitch.” Jeremy growled and soon came bounding out after her. Edward instantly put (Y/N) behind him, though he knew he would be little protection.

“You’re back nerd?” He growled, wiping blood from a cut on his lip “Get out of my way.”

“You shouldn’t treat a lady like this.” Edward stated, taking a step back.

“Like you’d know anything about women.”

“I know enough to know that you are doing wrong.” He stated, swallowing hard.

“Get out of here freak.” Jeremy demanded.

“Please, don’t call me that.” He begged.

“Why? You’re a freak, and you know it.”

“Stop that.”

“Get out of here freak.”

“Stop!”

“Move!”

It happened so fast. He hadn’t even realized what was happening before it was over. She didn’t look like she’d had a pen with her. But she had and it was now in Jeremy’s neck. She let him fall before looking nervously at Edward who was breathing heavily.

“I-I just-You were-”

“Did you just…?” He trailed off, pointing to the body on the ground.

“Please don’t be scared!” She begged.

“You killed him.” He stated.

“He was going to hurt you, and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Do you know what you could have done?” He asked, cradling her face in both of his hands.

“What?”

“Poor people have it, the rich need it.”

“Nothing.” She breathed, relaxing somewhat. Edward rest his forehead against hers and waited as their breathing evened out.

“You are much like me.” He stated “A riddler, a murderer.” He stated.

“You’ve killed before?” She asked.

“I was pledging to change this coming up new year.” He stated.

“Don’t.” She told him “We’re murderers, yes. But we have each other.”

“Of no use to one, yet absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for nothing. The young man has to lie or work for it. The old man has to buy it. The ba-”

“The baby’s right, the lover’s privilege, the hypocrite’s mask. To the young girl, faith; to the married woman, hope; to the old maid, charity.”

“What am I?”

“A kiss.”

His heart ached and his world spun, suddenly feeling dizzy and yet completely balanced at once. He attached their lips quickly, without hesitation. She returned the kiss with vigor, more than happy to run her hands through his hair. He was more than happy to have her, to have someone who was just as insane, unstable, as he.

And that was how it began. The Riddler, and his Sphinx.


End file.
